metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Metroid
|Prox1= / |Ant2= |Prox2= }} 19 de marzo, 1994 / 18 de abril, 1994 28 de julio, 1994 |géneros = Acción / Aventura |modos = Un Jugador |clasificaciones = ESRB: Kids to Adults |consolas = Super Nintendo |media = |entrada = }} Super Metroid (スーパーメトロイド Sūpā Metoroido) es un juego de aventura y acción lanzado por Nintendo R&D1 para el Super Nintendo Entertainment System en el año 1994. Es la trecuela del videojuego Metroid y el tercer juego en la saga Metroid en ser lanzado. Cronológicamente se sitúa poco después de Metroid II: Return of Samus y antes de Metroid: Other M. Cuando salió, utilizaba la memoria de 24-bit en sus cartuchos, por lo que fue uno de los juegos más largos de la época. Super Metroid es un juego en dos dimensiones con elementos de acción y aventura. La progresión del juego gira alrededor de ir descubriendo nuevas zonas, cosa que sólo es posible al adquirir las mejoras correspondientes al Traje de la protagonista, Samus Aran. Al igual que la mayoría de los juegos 2D de Metroid el juego utiliza una estilo no-lineal con muchas zonas escondidas, haciendo de la exploración un elemento esencial en el juego. Super Metroid fue lanzado para la Consola Virtual de Wii el 20 de agosto de 2007 en América del Norte, como parte del denominado "mes Metroid", evento especial llevado por el Canal Compras Wii. Super Metroid es, además, uno de los juegos más comprados para la Consola Virtual, estando en el Top 20 de los juegos más descargados en Estados Unidos. Fue lanzado en la Consola Virtual de Japón el 20 de septiembre de 2007.Nintendo.com Jugabilidad en la zona acuática de Maridia.]] Super Metroid toma lugar en el planeta Zebes, poseyendo un largo, y no-lineal espacio para explorar, siendo ésta realmente importante para avanzar en el juego. Todo el planeta está conectado con pasillos y ascensores, y el jugador puede recorrerlo a su gusto siempre y cuando tenga los mecanismos necesarios para hacerlo. La principal característica del juego, al igual que la de la mayoría de los Metroid en 2D es de ir llegando a nuevas zonas, lo cual sólo se puede conseguir al obtener ciertas mejoras, lo que a su vez ocasiona más exploramiento. Samus Aran debe recorrer todo el planeta en busca de la larva Metroid robada por los Piratas Espaciales. En su camino, deberá recorrer zonas áridas, zonas sumergidas, junglas, entre otra gran variedad de escenarios, en las que encontrará diversas mejoras para su traje, las cuales le ayudarán a sobrevivir en esos ambientes y seguir avanzando. El juego introduce una gran cantidad de mejoras y novedades a la jugabilidad, que mejoran seriamente a sus dos predecesores, Metroid y Metroid II: Return of Samus. Entre las mejoras se encuentran la capacidad de tener un inventario completo de las mejoras e incluso, con ayuda de él, combinar rayos y armas. Así mismo, el mapa mejora la exploración de las zonas, al tener una memoría de todas las zonas que ya hayan sido recorridas. Los dos anteriores juegos no tenían mapa y el jugador debía aprenderselo de memoria, haciendo así más difícil mover a Samus en los diversos escenarios. También se añaden más movimientos para Samus, como el de correr más rápido, apuntar en diagonal y el conocido Salto trepador. El sistema de guardado de Metroid II: Return of Samus se ha mantenido, con diversas zonas alrededor del planeta donde se puede guardar una vez llegada a ellas sin tener que usar contraseñas. Se ha mejorado también las zonas de recarga para hacerlas más visibles (estando casi escondidas en Metroid II) y se han añadido habitaciones donde se pueden descargar mapas. Así mismo, la nave de Samus le recarga la energía y la munición de misiles, Súper Misiles y Bombas de Energía, además de salvar (guardar) la partida. Biografía de Samus El ultimo Metroid está en cautiverio. La galaxia está en paz... La primera vez que combatí contra los Metroides fue en el planeta Zebes. Fue allí donde heché a perder los planes de Cerebro Madre, lider de los Piratas Espaciales, que, querían utilizar a los Metroids para atacár la civilización galáctica... Después luché contra los Metroids en su planeta natal SR388, los erradiqué completamente, a excepción de una larva, la cual después de verme me siguió como un niño confundido. Yo personalmente entregué la larva a la estación de investigación galáctica Ceres para que sus científicos pudieran estudiar las cualidades de la energía que producían. ¡Los científicos descubrieron algo asombroso! Descubrieron que los poderes del Metroid pueden ser muy beneficiosos para el bien de la civilización. Satisfecha porque todo está bien, abandoné la estación para ir en busca de una nueva recompensa para cazar. Pero apenas había dejado atrás el cinturón de asteroides recibí una señal de alarma. ¡¡La estación Ceres ha sido atacada!!.... ''-Samus Aran-'' Historia Después de exterminar a los Metroides en SR388 en Metroid II: Return of Samus, Samus trajo la cría Metroid, que ella había apodado "Bebé", a la Colonia Espacial Ceres para que los científicos estudien al Metroid. Concluciones de los científicos mostraron que los poderes de los Metroides podrían canalizarse en beneficio de la humanidad. Samus dejando a su cargo al Metroid, Samus va en busca de una nueva aventura. Sin embargo, poco después de salir, Samus recogió una llamada de socorro en Ceres y volvió a investigar. Como Samus exploró la colonia espacial, descubrió los cuerpos de los científicos muertos. La cápsula del Metroid estaba fuera de su lugar, continuando la búsqueda, Samus encontró de pronto a Ridley una vez más, con la cápsula del Metroid en sus garras. Samus luchó contra Ridley desesperadamente, lo venció y Ridley escapó de la Estación, dejando a Samus 60 segundos para la escapar de la destrucción de la estación, Samus regresando a su nave estaba persiguiendo a Ridley en el más cercano planeta llamado Zebes. Nada más al aterrizar, explora varias zonas que ya había visitado en eventos anteriores, pero esta vez las explora más a fondo, visitando zonas en las que nunca había estado antes. Descubre luego que Tourian fue relocalizado en otra parte, donde se encuentra una estatua dorada, representando al Mando de Zebes, y para abrir la entrada debe derrotar a todos los miembros del Mando. Entonces Samus logra vencer a Kraid en Brinstar, a Phantoon en la Nave Hundida y a Draygon en Maridia, quedando sólamente Ridley. Samus viaja a Bajo Norfair y se encuentra con su enemigo jurado, al que logra vencer una vez más, para luego descubrir que la cápsula del Metroid se encontraba vacía. Con la derrota de Ridley, y los otros miembros de alto rango, Samus tuvo el acceso libre a Tourian, zona que se encontraba custodiada por Metroides, Rinkas, entre otras criaturas. Nuestra heroina no se detuvo, hasta que se encontró con un Metroid extremadamente desarrollado, que la dejó al borde de la muerte, para luego reconocer que Samus era su "madre" e irse en el acto. Tras esto, Samus llega a la sala de Cerebro Madre y la desconecta una vez más, sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente, ya que Cerebro Madre fue reconstruida con un cuerpo orgánico. Samus comienza una de sus más duras batallas, donde queda casi derrotada debido al Hiperrayo de la antagonista. Antes de darle el golpe final, el Metroid gigante (que era la cría robada) ataca a Cerebro Madre, salvando así a Samus y dándole la energía robada. Pero Cerebro Madre no murió, y se recuperó para luego atacar al Metroid, destrozándolo en pedazos, restos que cayeron sobre Samus y le dieron el Hiperrayo. Con dicha arma, Samus hizo cenizas a Cerebro Madre, con la consecuencia de que una secuencia de autodestrucción, misma que acabaría con todo el planeta, comenzara a dar su cuenta atrás. Con escasos tres minutos, Samus atraviesa varios pasillos para regresar a su nave a tiempo, y presenciar como Zebes desaparecía en el espacio. Mejoras Al igual que anteriores juegos de Metroid, Super Metroid incluye una gran cantidad de mejoras para el Traje, las cuales se van adquiriendo a lo largo del juego. Cada mejora ayuda a avanzar a nuevas regiones y a vencer a nuevos enemigos. thumb|left|Todos los items del juego Tanques de energía Diversos tanques de energía pueden ser recolectados alrededor de Zebes. Los tanques de energía se utilizan para aumentar el nivel de energía total del Traje y cada tanque contiene 99 unidades. Al tener todos los tanques, la energía total es de aproximadamente 1400 unidades. En total son 14 tanques que se pueden encontrar en divresas partes de Crateria, Brinstar, Norfair, Wrecked Ship y Maridia. Rayos Samus puede obtener una gran cantidad de Rayos a lo largo del juego. Algunos pueden ser fusionados para obtener más alcance, poder, entre otras funciones. Al inicio del juego, solo se cuenta con el Rayo que viene por defecto en el traje. Posteriormente se van encontrando nuevas mejoras para el rayo. *'Rayo Recarga'. Se obtiene en Brinstar cerca del inicio del juego. El rayo tiene un sistema de recarga para disparar con mayor fuerza. *'Rayo de Hielo'. Se obtiene en Norfair. Este rayo tiene la habilidad de congelar a sus objetivos, permitiendo a Samus utilizarlos como plataformas. Este rayo es necesario en la destrucción de los Metroides. *'Rayo de Ondas'. Se obtiene en Norfair. Este rayo tiene la capacidad de atravesar paredes. *'Rayo Múltiple'. Se obtiene en Brinstar. Dispara tres rayos paralelamente y al mismo tiempo. No puede ser equipado al mismo tiempo que el Rayo de Plasma, a no ser que uses un bug del juego (para más información, véase Rayo VAR). *'Rayo de Plasma'. Se obtiene en Maridia. Dispara una serie de rayos que atraviesan paredes y enemigos, con la capacidad de eliminar más de un enemigo al mismo tiempo. No puede ser equipado con el Rayo Múltiple, a no ser que uses un bug del juego (para mas información, véase Rayo VAR). *'Hiperrayo'. Se obtiene en Tourian, al final del juego y en la batalla contra el Cerebro Madre. Utiliza un sistema de drenaje de energía y es el rayo más fuerte del juego. No puede ser cambiado una vez equipado. Trajes Al inicio del juego, Samus cuenta con el Traje básico. Es de color amarillo con rojo y ofrece muy poca resistencia a daños y a efectos del ambiente. *'Traje Climático' (Varia Suit). Se lo obtiene en Brinstar. Su principal característica es la de resistir ambientes extremos, altas o bajas temperaturas. Así mismo es resistente al ácido y tiene más resistencia a daños. *'Traje Gravitatorio'. Se lo obtiene en la Nave Hundida. Permite soportar daños más altos y tener completo movimiento en zonas líquidas, como agua o magma. Así mismo es resistente a la lava y al ácido y no a la combinacion de la lava y el acido. Misceláneo *'Morfosfera'. Esta mejora es adquirida en Brinstar y está presente en todos los juegos Metroid. Permite a Samus convertirse en una pequeña esfera para pasar por pequeños ductos o zonas similares, además de poder depositar bombas. *'Bombas'. Cuando Samus se encuentra en la Morfosfera puede depositar pequeñas bombas que contienen cantidades pequeñas de energía. Las bombas ordinarias están hechas para destruir pequeños obstáculos en el camino de la Morfosfera, también usadas para encontrar algunos "secretos", cuando Samus tiene el X-Ray Scope. Son adquiridas en Brinstar, cuidadas por un Torizo: el Torizo de Bombas. *'Rotosalto'. Esta mejora es adquirida en Maridia y permite a Samus saltar cuando se encuentra en el modo Morfosfera. *'Ataque Barrena'. El Ataque Barrena es una técnica que permite que el Traje se transforme en una onda de energía que arrasa con todo. Se adquiere en Norfair. Botas Estas mejoras ayudan a mejorar las habilidades a la hora de correr y saltar. *'Supersalto'. Se adquiere en Norfair y permite a Samus saltar verticalmente en un doble de altura de la capacidad inicial. *'Salto Espacial'. Es adquirido en Maridia y permite a Samus saltar repetidamente en el aire para llegar a alturas mayores. *'Aceleración'. Es adquirido en Norfair y permite a Samus acelerar hasta velocidades casi supersónicas cuando corre sin detenerse. Otros *'Misiles'. Los Misiles son utilizados para abrir puertas que no se abren con los rayos normales, destruir enemigos más poderosos o más rápidamente, destuir ciertos obstaculos. Tiene un poder similar pero algo mayor que el Rayo Recarga. Se adquieren en Brinstar. *'Súper Misiles'. Son similares a los misiles convencionales, con la excepción de que tienen un nivel de fuerza e impacto cinco veces mayor. Se obtienen en Brinstar, después de derrotar a la Planta de Esporas. *'X-Ray Scope'. Es obtenido en Brinstar, y permite a Samus encontrar pequeños pasajes o debilidades en el suelo. *'Rayo Enganche'. Es adquirido en Norfair y permite a Samus "columpiarse" desde ciertos bloques y destruir enemigos con un árco eléctrico. Áreas thumb|Samus en la Nave Hundida El juego se desarrolla inicial y cortamente en la Colonia Espacial Ceres y después en el planeta Zebes. Colonia Espacial Ceres La Colonia Espacial Ceres es el primer punto que se visita en el juego. Así mismo, es donde los ciéntificos de la Federación Galáctica descubren que los Metroid pueden usarse para beneficio de la humanidad, y donde Ridley se lleva, después de asesinar a la tripulación, al Pequeño o Larva Metroid. Es el único lugar donde Samus no puede usar el mapa. Crateria Es la zona correspondiente a la superficie del planeta Zebes. La vegetación y el terreno estan deteriorados por las lluvias ácidas, por lo que las formas de vida se desarrollan bajo la superficie. Brinstar Es un área similar a una jungla y se encuentra bajo la superficie de Zebes, totalmente llena de flora y fauna. Se piensa que Brinstar posee áreas distintas, puesto que ésta es similar a una jungla, mientras el Brinstar visitado en Metroid y Metroid: Zero Mission era cavernosa. La sub-región de Kraid se encuentra aqui. Norfair Se encuentra en una zona muy profunda en el planeta Zebes. Debido a su proximidad con el núcleo del planeta, se encuentra a temperaturas muy altas, lo que requiere de capacidades especiales para poder explorar la zona. Numerosas ruinas Chozo pueden ser encontradas aquí. La sub-región de Ridley se encuentra aqui. Nave Hundida En un tiempo indeterminado, una nave de los Chozo se estrelló en la superficie del planeta Zebes. Los restos de la nave son conocidos como Nave Hundida. El espectro Phantoon mantiene la nave apagada, haciendo imposible entrar en ella al principio. Debido a que la Nave Nodriza Pirata que aterriza en Zebes es destruida por Samus durante los eventos de Metroid: Zero Mission (que sucede antes que Super Metroid), se ha especulado que podría ser la misma nave. Sin embargo, el director de Zero Mission, Yoshio Sakamoto ha negado esta posibilidad, indicando que son dos naves diferentes, debido que para llegar a la Nave Nodriza se pasa por Crateria hasta llegar a Chozodia, mientras que la Nave Hundida se encontraba por otro lado.Pregunta #2 del "Metroid FAQ", Metroid Zero Mission Official Site,accedida el 14 de septiembre, 2005. Maridia Maridia es una enorme zona submarina en Zebes. La mayor parte de Maridia era una vez Brinstar, pero se quedó inundado. La zona contiene el laboratorio submarino de los Piratas Espaciales, donde habita un clon sin éxito, y por lo tanto mutado de los Metroid, el Mochtroid. También es la "guarida" de Draygon. Tourian La área de control y laboratorio principal de los Piratas Espaciales en Zebes. Tourian ha cambiado de localización respecto a Metroid y Metroid: Zero Mission debido a la destrucción del Antiguo Tourian (la versión destruida aún puede ser vista en Crateria y Brinstar en este juego). Veáse también *Metroid (saga) Amigos y Galería No todos los habitantes de Zebes son hostiles hacia Samus, en el planeta Samus puede encontrar también las criaturas útiles siguientes: *'Etecoons: '''Un trío de pequeñas criaturas que demuestran la técnica dificíl de saltar el muro con facilidad. Cantan la canción tema de Samus al obtener un objeto cuando los encuentras. Estas criaturas son verdes en ''Super Metroid, pero aparecen azules en Metroid Fusion. *'Dachora: '''Un alienígena que se asemeja a un avestruz. La Dachora muestra la Técnica Cometa a Samus, que es necesario para escapar de la zona en que se encuentra. Un bebé Dachora apareció al final en la autodestrucción de Zebes cuando Samus los va a rescatar, en ''Metroid Fusion, en Super Metroid el Dachora está en un huevo en un nido. Smart etecoon.jpg| Un Etecoon haciendo el wall jump -gickr.com- e89c226a-7d11-17c4-9d3b-a38499b98e33.gif| Un Dachora corriendo Super-metroid-logo.jpg|Logo Super metroid.jpeg Super Metroid (E) -!-000.png Finales Super Metroid Final 3.png|Menos de 3 horas Super Metroid Final 2.png|Entre 3 y 10 horas Super Metroid Final 1.png|Más de 10 horas * Más de 10 horas: Aparece Samus con su Traje gravitatorio * Entre 3 y 10 horas: Aparece Samus con su traje, pero con el casco ligeramente levantado. Sin enseñar su rostro. * Menos de 3 horas: Aparece Samus sin su traje, soltándose el pelo. Independientemente del tiempo transcurrido, después del final, Samus saltará con su Traje Gravitatorio, disparando a la pantalla. Dejando la imagen del logo de Metroid. Secretos [[Archivo:Var Murder Beam.jpg|thumb|Rayo VAR (Super Metroid)]] * Como tener todos los rayos al mismo tiempo (Rayo VAR): (Nota: este truco puede congelar, "trabar", o detener la emulación del juego). Para tener este glitch debes tener activado el Rayo Spazer y luego posicionarte sobre la Aceleración, luego apretar "A" y Flecha Izquierda al mismo tiempo, luego aparecerá una barra llamada "VAR", entonces se activarán todos los rayos. (Si usas este truco pasará lo que la dice la advertencia). Este "truco" se puede emplear para resetear el juego, para activar la secuencia de autodestrucción sin cuenta regresiva, salir de Tourian en la dirección opuesta, etc. Algunos usos del Rayo VAR requerirán de que Samus Aran seleccione los Súper Misiles al cargar el rayo. thumb|Samus Utilizando la técnica del Cristal Flash *'Cristal Flash '(Recarga tu energía): Para lograr esto, debes tener 49 o menos de energía (con los tanques de reserva vacíos) y por lo menos 10 Misiles, 10 Súper Misiles y 11 Bombas de Energía. Lo que debes hacer es seleccionar las Bombas de Energía, mantener apretados "L" y "R" al mismo tiempo, apretar abajo para agacharte y luego otra vez hay apretar abajo para convertirte en Morfosfera. Sin soltar la flecha hacia abajo ni la "L" o la "R", aún sin soltar ningún botón, oprime la "Y" y déjala oprimida con los demás botones, entonces la explosión de la bomba será absorbida por Samus Aran y entonces se recargará tu energía. * No luchar contra Cerebro Madre fase 2: Para esto necesitas derrotar a Cerebro Madre dentro del frasco gigante, luego cuando caiga su cabeza presiona "Start", desactiva el Rayo de Ondas, activar el Rayo Spazer para que se desactive el Rayo de Plasma, luego haz el truco del VAR Beam explicado un poco más arriba de este truco, y mantén apretado el botón de disparo y presiona Start, vas a ver que se carga tu rayo pero con un color muy extraño, sin soltar disparo, presiona dos veces Select para seleccionar los Super Misiles, suelta el botón de disparo, y luego dispara a la pared derecha luego de dar un salto. Aparecerás fuera de ese cuarto, presiona "Start" y pon tus rayos normales para no tener problemas, regresa hasta que veas la primera puerta gris, ponte parado pegado a la pared, date la vuelta y haz lo mismo que la primera vez con los rayos, vuelve a mantener apretado disparo, presiona Start y selecciona los super misiles, salta y dispara en el aire, caerás en el aire, camina por la puerta. Llegarás a otra puerta blindada de color gris, haz lo mismo con los rayos, de nuevo mantén apretado disparo, presiona Start, selecciona los super misiles y luego (sin saltar) dispara a la pared, espera medio segundo y corre hacia ella entrarás a otro cuarto; pon normales los rayos y ve a tu nave, cuando entres en ella habrás completado el juego.' *'Hacer un combo con cualquier rayo y la bomba de energía:' Tienes que quitarte todos los rayos excepto el que deseas combinar con la bomba de energía y también tienes que seleccionar el rayo recarga. Después, da tres veces a ''select para seleccionar la bomba de energía. Por último: carga el rayo y espera... *'Empezar el juego con todos los items que hayas conseguido': Tienes que dirigirte a una sala que se situa, poniendo una bomba, en la pared izquierda en la sala por donde debiste salir en el juego de Metroid, cuando la autodestrucción (desde tu nave, una sala a la izquierda y otra sala abajo). Cuando hayas puesto la bomba en el lugar adecuado, se abrirá un conducto hacia un sitio donde hay una puerta que se abre con bombas de energía. Abre la puerta, entra en la sala, vuelve a abrir la puerta por donde has entrado y haz el truco del rayo VAR (explicado arriba) desactivando el Rayo de Ondas. Dispara hacia la puerta y sal (esto es el rayo Espacio-Tiempo). Cuando salgas verás que ha pasado un cambio en el escenario. Desactiva el rayo de plasma o el rayo spazer y vete a la sala de guardado más cercana. Guarda, reinicia el juego, vuelve a cargar la partida que cargaste por última vez y verás que vuelve a empezar todo el juego. Luego aparecerás en Ceres con todo lo que tenías (items, super misiles...) escepto misiles normales. (Pista: los items vuelven ha aparecer en zebes, así que puedes conseguir infinitos super misiles, bombas de energía y tanques de energía si repites el proceso). *'Como permanecer todo el tiempo de pie en la batalla contra Cerebro Madre (''stand up glitch):' Cuando Cerebro Madre vaya a lanzarte el primer Hiperrayo, se tienen que tener desctivados el Traje Gravitatorio y el Traje Climático y se tienen que tener 9 Tanques de Energía llenos y aproximadamente 75 de energía en el contador de energía (aproximadament 975 de energía). Cerebro Madre dejará a Samus con 2 tanques de energía y 75 (o lo que tuvieses en el contador de energía). Hay que levantarse rápidamente y saltar cuando aparezca el Pequeño, ya que si se está tocando el suelo, el truco se desactivará y Samus no se podrá volver a levantar. Hay que volver a saltar cuando el Pequeño se despegue de Cerebro Madre, o pasará lo mismo: el truco se desactivara y Samus no podrá volver a levantarse. '''Nota: '''Si después de resistir el Hiperrayo que te deja con 2 Tanques de Energía y aproximadamente 75 en el marcador Cerebro Madre ataca a Samus para dejarla con menos vida, hay que recibir esos ataques para poder seguir el truco. Carátulas Super Metroid boxart.jpg Super Metroid 1.jpg Curiosidades *Este es el único juego en el que la Técnica Cometa le resta energía a Samus Aran. *Es el primer juego de toda la saga en mostrar a los Piratas Espaciales (a excepción de Ridley, Kraid y Cerebro Madre). *A diferencia de ''Metroid: Zero Mission, en Super Metroid los terrenos de Kraid y Ridley no están a su nombre, sino formando parte de Brinstar y Norfair. *Es el primer Metroid en tener un Mapa. *Es el primer y único Metroid hasta la fecha que se pueden equipar o desequipar mejoras. *En este juego se pueden coger las mejoras en cualquier orden. *En Wario Ware: Smooth Moves, en un minijuego de insertar cartuchos en el SNES, llamado Super Nostalgic Entertainment System, puede aparecer el Cartucho de Super Metroid. *Al igual que en Metroid II: Return of Samus, el Rotosalto se consigue individualmente, es decir, no viene con las Supersalto, es uno de los dos juegos donde pasa esto. *Es el primer juego donde el calor de Norfair y de la Tierra de Ridley daña a Samus, ya que en Metroid ''esto no pasaba. * Si durante la secuencia de auto-destrucción se vuelve a ingresar a una de las habitaciones de Crateria (Dónde se obtuvo las Bombas), se puede encontrar a los Etecoons y Dachora. Si el jugador dispara hacia la pared, abrirá un hueco, permitiéndoles el escape del planeta. En la escena dónde se ve la Nave de Samus alejándose del planeta, se puede ver una pequeña nave saliendo del planeta (Probablemente los Etecoons y Dachora). *Es el juego con más trucos en combate y movimiento (no fallos). thumb|right|335 px *Entre las opciones de la pantalla de titulo, Samus puede hacer el ''"Paso Lunar" (Moon Walk, en inglés), famoso paso de Michael Jackson, permitiéndole disparar mientras retrocede. *Gracias a la potencia de la SNES, Super Metroid es el primer juego en donde los fondos de los escenarios no son completamente oscuros. Referencias en:Super Metroid de:Super Metroid pt:Super Metroid Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Super Metroid Categoría:Nintendo